Las Vueltas que da la Vida
by Maribalza
Summary: Inuyasha le parte el corazón a Kagome,haciendo que esta vuelva a su época formando un grupo musical,luego de dos años se vuelven a encontrar gracias a un incidente,la herida aun no sana, ¿Kagome, que ocultas?


Capitulo 1, Mi vida nueva

Una ola de aplausos inundo mis oídos y supe que el concierto había terminado, baje del escenario y entre a los camerinos seguida de mis amigos.

- ¡Estuvimos geniales! —Nos grito completamente feliz mi amiga Mayuri

-Por supuesto —Le afirmé con una sonrisa

-Kagome —Una voz masculina me llamaba

Me di la vuelta y se trataba de mi gran amigo Kaito

-¿Dime?

-¿Estas bien?—Pregunto con algo de preocupación

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque…—Dudo en decirme

-Kagome -Me nombro mi amigo Yusuke

-Yusuke —Le mire interrogante

-Hoy no cantaste como siempre

-¿Enserio?—Me puse una mano en el metón simulando que estaba pensando

-Si Kagome, no te hagas la tonta –Me regaño Karen

-Lo siento—Me disculpe, no podía engañarlos, son mis amigos y me conocen mejor que nadie

-Hoy es el Día, ¿no es así Kagome? –Me miro Keiichiro

Mi mirada se torno triste, suspire profundamente, desvié la mirada y respondí

-Si chicos, hoy fue el día –Nos miramos y el ambiente se torno incomodo

-Hola chicos, estuvieron muy bien haya afuera –Apareció Sanosuke, el manager del grupo

-Gracias—Respondimos en unísono

-Muchas gracias Sasuke

Todos nos reímos sin pena ni vergüenza, me parece que a Sanosuke no le gusto el comentario, y la mueca en su cara lo demuestra

_Estos son mis nuevos amigos, los conocí hace 2 años en el instituto, la verdad es que cuando los vi no me interesaron en lo absoluto, pues estaba muy deprimida por Inuyasha pero esa es una historia que os contare mas tarde, ellos intentaban animarme acercándose a mi y hablándome hasta que con el pasar del tiempo confié en ellos._

_Primero confié en Mayuri, la optimista y eufórica chica de cabello café oscuro por debajo de los hombros y de ojos de igual color, de un cuerpo envidiable, gran amiga aunque si la hacen enfadar pues…Pobre del que se la hizo. Luego en Kaito el chico orgulloso, tímido, cabello negro azabache corto con ojos del mismo color muy expresivos, el chico que toda chica desea. Después fue en Karen, la chica que no confía fácilmente en los demás, un poco arrogante pero cuando te ganas su confianza en muy divertida, cabello color negro ópalo largo hasta las nalgas y ojos violetas. Luego fue Yusuke el chico temerario, cabello corto color negro azulado y sus ojos azul metal derriten a cualquiera, mi consejero especial y mi gran amigo. Luego fue Keiichiro el chico maduro, divertido, de cabellos castaño claro corto y ojos chocolate negro, el que toma decisiones de la banda. Y finalmente Sanosuke o bien apodado por Kaito como "Sasuke", nuestro adorado manager, ojos marrones, su cabello negro y marrón combinados. Esos son mis amigos, mis grandes amigos_

-¡Kagome!—Desperté de mi ensoñación

-¡¿Qué?—Grite exaltada

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-Si, ¿Qué decías Sanosuke?

-Se nota que me escuchabas—Se notaba la ironía en sus palabras y yo solo pude sonreír—Decía que como el concierto fue tan bien pues…—Hizo una pausa

-¡¿Qué? –Le insito a continuar Mayuri

-¡Suéltalo!—Le gritamos los demás

-¡Pues tienen unas breves Vacaciones!

-¡Si!—Celebramos todos, íbamos a abrazarnos cuando…

-¡Esperen!—Nos detuvo Kaito

-¿Qué ocurre Kaito?—Le interrogo Karen

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?—Le pregunto a Sanosuke

-Por una semana

Todos nosotros bufamos

-¿Solo eso?,¿Solo una semana?—Le pregunto Keiichiro

-Pues si, después de esa semana tienen que dar varios conciertos, pero alégrense no se irán de gira en un buen tiempo—Nos afirmo y nosotros suspiramos

-Bueno chicos, algo es algo—Les animé

-¡Kagome tiene razón!, ¡alégrense, Veremos a nuestras familias –Me apoyo Mayuri y yo le sonreí

-Bueno vale, partimos mañana—Nos confirmo Sanosuke

Todos asintieron y yo les sonreí, mire a Karen y Mayuri indicándoles que iría a mi camerino a cambiarme para irme al hotel a descansar, ellas asintieron

Entre a mi camerino que se encontraba justo a mi derecha, me cambie de ropa, me puse unos jeans tubito, una camisa negra manga larga, unas botas negras y me solté el cabello, agarre mi bolso y Salí, me despedí de los chicos y me fui (-eso si que rimo-)

Llegue muy rápido al hotel puesto que estaba a una cuadra de donde hicimos el concierto, entre a mi habitación, me desvestí, tire la ropa usada en la cesta de ropa sucia y me metí en la ducha. Sentir el agua mojando mi piel es realmente relajante, cerré la llave y me seque el cuerpo con una toalla y con la otra enrolle mi cabello, me puse mi pijama que constaba de un pantalón azul y una camisa manga larga con la palabra "Sueño" bordada en medio color azul. Me termine de secar el cabello y me lo peiné, mi cabello había crecido mucho, ahora me llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los muslos, mi cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, ahora era el cuerpo de una mujer de 18 años

Agarre mi móvil, me acosté en la cama y le marque a mi madre, repico una, dos y a la tercera contesto

-¿Hola, mamá?

-¡¿Kagome? , Hola mi niña ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola mama, bien ¿y tu?

-Muy bien hija

-Mamá, te llamo para decirte que mañana volvemos a Tokio

-¡AH!—Mi madre pego tremendo grito y me tuve que despegar el teléfono del oído-¡Que bien hija, aquí te esperamos!, y por cierto, te tengo un regalito—escuche la risita de mi madre

-¿Qué es mamá?

-Ya lo veras mañana cuando llegues

-¡Jo!—Bufe—Bueno mañana lo veo, te dejo mamá, hablamos mañana

-Claro cariño, que pases buenas noches

-Si mamá, igual tu—Colgué el teléfono, cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar

Flash Back

Estaba dando un paseo por el bosque cuando vi a las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo indicándome que las siguiera, yo las seguí sin chistar, pues me supuse que Kikyo estaba herida y necesitaba mi ayuda. Nos adentramos más en el espeso bosque, y pareció ver una parte donde no habían casi árboles. Al llegar la encontré recostada en las raíces de un árbol

-Kikyo—Le llame y ella me miro con sus ojos fríos y sin sentimiento

-Kagome, que alegría que viniste

-_Hipócrita_—pensé —¿Para que me llamaste?

-Tranquila, ya debe de estar por llegar

-¿eh?—No entendía nada, ¿Quién esta por llegar?, ¿Por qué me llamo?, Varias preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza hasta que se me vino a la mente el nombre de cierto hanyou

-¡¿Te refieres a Inuyasha?—ella solo sonrió y justo en ese momento llego _"el"_

-Kikyo—El menciono el nombre de ella y pareció no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia en ese lugar, iba a darme la vuelta para irme de ese lugar pero

-Kagome, espera—Me detuvo Inuyasha y yo lo mire

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Le iba a responder pero mi "Encarnación" lo hizo antes

-Yo la llame—Inuyasha parecía confundido

-Kikyo, supongo que ahora me dirás por que me llamaste—Estaba molesta, quería irme de ese lugar inmediatamente

-Kagome, te llame porque—Vi como miraba a Inuyasha—Quiero que Inuyasha elija a alguna de las dos en este mismo momento

Esa respuesta me sorprendió mucho, la mire y luego mire a Inuyasha que parecía igual o más sorprendido que yo

-¡Venga Inuyasha!, elije, ella—Me señalo— O yo—Se señalo a si misma

-Yo…Yo…-Escuche al Hanyou tartamudear, esto era desesperante, quería escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios pero sabia de antemano que la elije a ella, al fantasma del pasado, pero no quería derrumbar mis esperanzas, quería escuchar mi nombre, quería escuchar "Kagome" salir de sus labios

-Kagome—Mis ojos se iluminaron—Lo siento—Me sentí morir, todas mis esperanzas se derrumbaron al escuchar esas dos palabras

-Te elijo a ti Kikyo—Vi como Kikyo sonreía y besaba a Inuyasha, escuche como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, Salí corriendo de ese lugar, las lágrimas nublaban mi vista y resbalaban por mis mejillas sin parar

A lo lejos divise a el pozo y me lancé en el

Fin del Flash Back

-De eso se cumplen hoy 2 años—Suspire tristemente—¿Hice bien en irme sin decirle nada a Sango o a Shippo?, bueno no importa lo hecho, hecho esta, pero como me gustaría volver a verlos, los extraño—Y con esas palabras me quede profundamente dormida

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que ya era de día por la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

Abrí mi maleta y busque la ropa que me iba a poner hoy para el viaje, se trata de un mini short azul Jean, una blusa de tirantes color negras y unas botas no muy altas negras igual, me duche, me cepille los dientes, me vestí y me hice dos colas bajas de peinado. Salí y me encontré con mis amigos en el vestíbulo

-¿Listos para irnos?—les grite completamente feliz con mi característica sonrisa

-¡Si!—Me contestaron con un buen grito

Compramos unos panes con jamón y queso para desayunar y nos montamos en el coche, dentro de este ya se encontraba Sanosuke en el piloto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me dejaron en las escaleras del templo, subí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con mi equipaje en mi mano que constaba de una pequeña maleta. Pase por el Goshinboku y me detuve frente a el, lo mire fijamente y puse mi mano en la cicatriz

-Hola—Sonreí—He vuelto—Lo acaricie y una luz violeta nos rodeo seguida de una brisa calida que levanto levemente mis cabellos azabaches, me di la vuelta y entre corriendo a mi casa

-¡He llegado!—Grite a todo pulmón para que me escucharan perfectamente

-¡Kagome!—me gritaron mi mama, mi abuelito y mi hermano entrando al pasillo, este ultimo se me lanzo encima como si yo fuera el ultimo juguete de la tienda haciendo que nos cayéramos y riéramos, me levante y abrasé a mi madre que se le salían las lagrimas de sus ojos, después abrasé a mi abuelo con suavidad para no hacerle daño. Entramos a la sala de estar y nos sentamos en el sofa, yo deje mi equipaje a un lado y empezamos a conversar

-Kagome—me llamo mi querida madre

-¿dime mama?

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos por teléfono?

-Por supuesto, ¡Venga dámelo ya!—le hice un puchero haciendo que se riera, parezco una niña pequeña

-Vale, vale ya te lo traigo—Y la vi dirigirse a la cocina

-Abuelo—Me miro—¿tu sabes lo que me quiere dar mama?

-Si, lo se

-¿Enserio?,¿Qué es?

-No lo diré

-Jo—Bufe y me crucé de brazos

-Hermana, te va a encantar—Le sonreí a Souta y mire a mi mamá que salía de la cocina con un pequeño bulto en brazos

-Toma Kagome, bienvenida a casa—Me entrego el bulto, yo lo tome, le quite la manta y…

-¡AAAAH!—Grite de la emoción—Es un..¡Un gato!, que mono!—Era un gatito muy parecido a Kirara solo que negro, las Manchitas en las patas y en la punta de las cola era blancas al igual que sus orejitas y el rombo que tiene Kirara en la frente, este gatito tiene un trébol blanco, es hombrecito y tiene 2 colas—Yo sonreí—Un momento, ¿dije 2 colas?

-¡¿El gato tiene dos colas?—Le grite a mi madre completamente confundida

-Tranquila kagome—Me "tranquilizo" mi madre

-Mama ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si el gato tiene dos colas?, ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

-Lo encontramos en el pozo

-¿Qué dices Souta?¿en el pozo?, eso es imposible

-Si hija, lo encontramos en el pozo-Mire a mi madre confundida

-Explíquenme

-Cuando estaba barriendo cerca de la pagoda donde se encuentra el pozo escucho unos maullidos, al principio pensó que era buyo pero se dio cuenta de que buyo estaba durmiendo, así que le presto mas atención y fue a ver de donde provenía y era en la pagoda, yo entre y me asome en el pozo y lo vi viendo hacia arriba, llame a tu hermano y lo saco, después entramos a la casa con el gato y decidimos que seria para ti—me explico el abuelo

-Así que saliste del pozo eh pequeño—Le hable al gato y este maulló y me lamió la mejilla—Eres una monada, después investigamos como es que saliste de ahí pequeño, voy a mi habitación—Salí corriendo con el gato en brazos hacia mi cuarto, entre y puse al gatito en la cama, me arrodille para verlo a los ojos

-Ahora necesitas un nombre, verdad gatito—el gato me lamió la nariz sacándome una sonrisa

-¿Qué te parece Fluffy?—el gatito hizo una mueca de desagrado en la cara y me reí

-¿No te gusta?—El gato negó con la cabeza—¿Entonces, que te parece Kuroi? significa negro—El Gato maulló feliz y me volvió a lamer la nariz

-Muy bien Kuroi, espérate ahí mientras yo bajo a buscarte comida—Kuroi maulló y me miro, yo le sonreí y baje las escaleras en busca de comida para gato

_-Inuyasha, espero que seas feliz con Kikyo, espero que todos me recuerden con tanto amor como yo los recuerdo a ellos, lamento haberme ido sin decirle nada a nadie, me dolió mucho tu decisión pero seguí adelante e hice mi vida nueva, con nuevos amigos, mi nueva mascota, mi nuevo grupo de cantantes, Esta es Mi vida Nueva_


End file.
